


Be Mine

by shadowolfhunter



Series: The Royal Line [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Burkhardt, struggling to come to terms with the whole Grimm deal and the way it had taken over his life, rejects Captain Sean Renard's initial advances. Then Sean is seriously injured, and something starts to change between the Grimm and his Captain. But things are never that simple in the Grimm world, and Sean's injuries threaten his life in ways that Nick cannot comprehend. It takes all Rosalee's skill to put the Captain on the path to recovery, the final element being true love's kiss, will Nick accept the Captain's heart or reject him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

Of course it was a trap. Renard went in for the low blow trying to push them back, but he was out numbered and there was something distinctly off about the two Blutbaden attacking. Something in their eyes that was neither human nor wesen but something else entirely. They were stronger than they should have been, and Renard was well aware that he was going to be on the losing side if something didn’t happen soon.

Praying that somehow his Grimm would find him before it was too late, he feinted to one side, hoping to draw one in close enough, only realising his mistake when the second drove in close, his arm was wrenched back with such force that he screamed as his shoulder separated, torn out of its socket. Ligaments popped and he fell to his knees as a wave of agony swept over him.

The wesen were closing in for the kill, Renard acutely aware above the agony of his shoulder that he had nothing left, when he heard it. Feet trampling through the forest coming towards him, the taloned hand holding him up by his injured arm let go abruptly, and Renard had a few seconds to register that, by some miracle, his Grimm had found him before the pain took his breath away and he mercifully lost consciousness.

::grimm::

Nick Burkhardt barely registered the two unfamiliar wesen as they fled, all his instincts centred on his battered Captain, Monroe and Hank barrelled past him in hot pursuit anyway. He had a momentary frisson of discomfort, as relations between himself and Renard were a little strained, then he was focused on the Captain’s injuries.

Renard was bleeding from several wounds, but the most serious damage was his right shoulder. Nick knelt next to his boss, aware of feelings that he could barely comprehend. He had once harshly rejected the Captain’s advance, so he tamped down the unwelcome surge of pure anger that someone had presumed to touch his Captain. Renard was not his.

As he called for an ambulance, he had time to ponder the fickleness of nature, for all his rejection of even the thought of Captain Sean Renard as his mate, his heart thought otherwise. So much had happened in the last two years, Nick could almost dismiss this as another example of the weirdness that his life had become since learning he was a Grimm.

::grimm::

Sean Renard woke slowly to the harsh antiseptic scents of hospital. His mind felt fuzzy, and his body somewhat unpleasantly numb. Vaguely unsettling thoughts of a fight he was losing skittered through his mind, jolting his senses.

Confused, Renard tried to sit up. A hand settled on his left shoulder and a voice said “Take it easy, Captain.” Renard looked up, his Grimm smiled back at him.

“Nick?” 

The younger man rested his hands gently on the Regnant’s battered body, “yes, it’s me” he said softly. Renard badly wanted to sit up, but the unpleasant numbness was wearing off, to be replaced by something even more unpleasant, pain.

Renard was dimly aware that Nick was moving to make him more comfortable, the pain was sapping his concentration, he watched Nick’s hands, press a button here, move his pillows a little, another button, and the pain eased enough for Renard to realise that the bed had moved and he was being supported in a more upright position. Then Nick was holding out a glass of water, with a straw for him to drink from, the coolness soothed his sore throat, a hand gently caressed his cheek which seemed sort of out of place, but was too good for Renard to question. His eyelids grew too heavy at that point to resist.

His last conscious feeling, the warmth and weight of a gentle hand holding his. It was gun-calloused and slightly rough, but beautiful for all that. Renard wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t come.

He slept.

::grimm::

Renard’s next awakening was more uncomfortable, and a lot less fuzzy. To his surprise Nick was still there. The pain sapped Renard’s concentration, but Nick seemed determined to be there, and for a little while, if Renard could pretend. He wanted to.

Once again something stole through his veins, easing his passage, drawing the ache from his torn shoulder, gentle hands soothed him down into sleep. Renard wanted that to go on forever.

::grimm::

It was three days before they would release him from the hospital. Renard was not worried, it meant three more days of his precious dream, the one where Nick really was his.

The reality was rather different. Regnants healed fast, most wesen did, but something was delaying Renard’s healing. His shoulder was tender, they had released him with a sling, and a set of orders which did not sit well with Renard.

Until he tried to remove the sling and realised there was a serious problem. His shoulder was barely knit together, the pain was excruciating, he was part zauberbiest and regnant and even his wesen traits were not enough to hold the pain at bay.

He spent the afternoon on his couch, swallowed two doses of his pain medication which barely touched the edges of his misery, and finally fell into a fitful sleep with his Grimm’s name upon his lips wishing that his Grimm would appear.

He woke to more pain, and a hand stroking his undamaged left shoulder. Blearily he surfaced, more slowly than he would like but Renard could sense no threat.

He looked up, it was his Nick. “Hey,” this happiest of visions was smiling at him, and Renard allowed himself to relax.

Maybe Nick had changed his mind.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick tries to get his head around his feelings. Sean gets worse.

Nick was still confused. Something was keeping him close to Sean Renard, but that something made it hard to think, and Nick really needed to think this thing through.

Only a few weeks ago, he had been in love with Juliette. Then there was the whole debacle with Sean Renard, and the Captain had apparently been obsessed with Nick’s girlfriend.

Which made it hard to take Renard’s confession of feelings for Nick seriously. So Nick still had the ring. Unfortunately, the time never seemed right. Then Juliette had blown Nick off. 

Right after that, Nick had found Renard badly injured and this seemed to have sparked something in Nick.

He sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. This didn’t make Renard’s confession and Nick’s confusion any easier to sort through.

If Nick wanted answers he would have to spend less time with Renard and more on figuring out what the hell he actually wanted. It was not lost on Nick that he had had many opportunities to propose to Juliette over the months that he had had the ring, but somehow it never happened.

::grimm::

He felt worse. Renard reached out for the medications he had been given, which were doing nothing for the pain, just kept him muddled and tired.

Nick was avoiding him, Renard realized that this was part of the problem, that somehow when Renard had been under the influence of the Coins, and confessed his feelings to Nick, his confession had opened up the bond process. Whether Nick knew it or not, the regnant had found his bond mate and the slow breaking of the tenuous and fragile beginning was sapping the last of the regnant’s strength.

He hurt so badly, and knew it was more than the strain on the bond, something had happened out there in the forest, the blutbaden he should have been able to beat so easily were stronger than expected, their teeth sharper, the pain from their bites and claw marks so much greater.

He rolled onto his side and groaned in pain, he knew he needed help, the image of the fuchsbau, Rosalee Calvert, rose in his mind.

Renard dragged himself upright, his vision blurred, and took a step. He stumbled against the wall, he needed to make a call.

He had the spice shop’s number, even pushing the number to dial was a strain. She answered immediately, he haltingly tried to explain the situation, and she cut across. “Your address?”  
He struggled to remember the details, finally repeating it, “… apartment 1605.” He could feel himself fading, “door will be open.”

The distance between the table in the hallway and the front door seemed insurmountable, he drew on his inner reserves, and managed to open the front door.

He was vulnerable, but couldn’t bring himself to care, concentrated only on the pain in his right arm and shoulder, the cold feeling spreading through his body, to give in to his need for his Grimm…

He slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor, his last conscious thought a cry from the depths of his soul for Nick.

::grimm::

Rosalee gently caressed Renard’s forehead, she doubted he could hear her, but any comfort she could impart would help.

They had found Renard slumped down on the floor just inside the door of his apartment, Rosalee had thanked the stars that she was strong, and that she had brought Monroe with her, because levering the Captain up from the floor and getting him back to his bed without doing more damage to his injured arm and shoulder, was quite a task. The Captain was big and heavily built, and so out of it from a combination of the pain he was in and the poison leaking through his body that he was barely on the edge of consciousness.

Another Hexenbiest curse, this one designed to inflict the maximum horror on its victim. Sean Renard fell into sleep, but unlike Juliette’s previous affliction this was not an easy sleep.

Rosalee had never believed that she would have pity for either a Royal or a Hexenbiest, but her heart was truly moved by what Sean was going through.

This curse could be fixed, but unlike Juliette’s this was not going to be fixed by purification potions, but the kiss of Sean Renard’s true love.

From Renard’s fevered ramblings, and the little Monroe had told her, this was only fixable by the Grimm.

Nick Burkhardt was Sean Renard’s true love, his mate; but was Renard Burkhardt’s? Nick had to mean it, or all Rosalee’s potions would not stop the poison.

Sean Renard would be saved if Nick Burkhardt loved him enough to do so.

::grimm::

Monroe made the call. He was not a particular fan of the regnant, but life in Portland, whilst tinged with the odd, was relatively stable. There was balance, and that was due, in large part, to the presence of Captain Sean Renard in all their lives.

There was a part of Monroe that realized this would be good for Nick too. Juliette had often had her own agenda, and that was not necessarily one that fit with Nick. Her love always seemed to have conditions. Nick was always jumping through hoops for her.

Renard was different. Nick had told Monroe of Renard’s early advances, how he had rejected them, but it seemed to the Blutbad that Nick’s voice was tinged with a certain wistfulness, that maybe Sean Renard was Nick’s true love and mate.

They had to try. Without his true love, Sean Renard would soon be dead, and that meant nothing good for Portland. Monroe was saving his own home as well as the lives of his friends.

::grimm::

“… we need you, Nick.”

Nick sighed, his thoughts were still in turmoil, but he was loyal to his Captain and cared what happened to him. He needed to do this.

“I’m coming. Ten minutes.” Monroe signed off and Nick headed for his car.

::grimm::

The sight of his Captain laid out on the bed, brought a sick feeling to Nick’s stomach. He had done this. He had left Renard while he tried to get his head around his choices.

Seeing Sean like this, grey skintone, the blackness of the poison trace through veins near the surface, the pinched look of pain on the handsome face, the sorrowful ramblings that made no sense… near death.

Something snapped inside of Nick. He kicked off his boots, dropped his jacket on the floor and climbed onto the bed next to his Captain. Bending over, he slid his arms gently around Sean, and leaned in to press a gentle kiss on the pale lips.


	3. Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is slowly improving, Nick is still a bit confused, and then there are mothers.

To Rosalee’s relief, the Captain was responding to Nick, he was weak and needed the poison removed from his blood, but he was alive and awake. She knew that Nick was still somewhat conflicted by his feelings, but it was clear to her even if it wasn’t clear to him, that the Grimm’s feelings were deep and complex.

Rosalee and Monroe were a little surprised, but they figured that the heart wants what the heart wants, and a Grimm and a Regnant, who was also part Hexenbiest might be good for each other.

It felt a bit weird to Nick, but on the scale of weirdness that his life already was, the strength of his feelings for Captain Sean Renard were not the most bizarre thing in his life.

The Captain was impressive, an imposing, intelligent man with a lot to give the world, if Nick Burkhardt was going to fall in love with a man, he supposed he could do a great deal worse than Captain Sean Renard.

He tested his feelings, poked them a little to be sure. The warmth and weight of his tall and powerfully-built mate just seemed right in his arms. Within seconds of kissing his Captain, Sean had moved closer. It was strange lying there, with Rosalee sitting next to the bed the other side, but it felt good. Sean’s arms were around Nick’s waist, his head resting heavily on Nick’s chest.

Cautiously, Nick rubbed his knuckles gently over the back of Sean’s neck, across his shoulder, down his back a little. Sean was still weakened from the poison in his blood stream, but Nick felt the stirring of his mate’s response to Nick’s touch. Sean turned his head, pressed his lips to Nick’s collar bone, and Nick couldn’t suppress the smile that sprang to his lips.

::grimm::

They were not yet out of the woods. Rosalee’s potions had started the process of removing the venom from Sean’s blood, Nick’s first kiss had kick-started the process of bringing the Captain back to full power and health, but there was more to come.

And they still didn’t know who had ordered the attack on Renard. Someone was still out there.

Having accepted his role in Sean Renard’s life, Nick was not about to leave his mate unprotected. A constant stream of protectors for the Guardian of Portland would prove to be a problem in Sean’s apartment building. Not the low profile they needed.

Nick was still at Monroe’s.

The blutbad was not over keen, but the value of protecting the protector of his home was clear to him.

So clothes were packed, and a weakened Captain found himself warmly dressed and installed in the front seat of his mate’s old SUV, without having very much say or awareness of the process. He had questions, but they all seemed too much trouble to ask and he fell asleep as Nick negotiated leaving the building’s parking lot without drawing attention.

::grimm::

Once again Nick found himself centre of intense wesen (eisbiber) scrutiny, and soon the gifts started arriving.

While Nick still found their generosity overwhelming, the food was much appreciated especially the fruit. His Captain started to make some steady progress, while Nick managed to put in a full day at work, deal with Grimm duties and still be around to strengthen his bond with his mate.

He was a little suspicious, as he wasn’t sure what Renard wanted from him. But as time went on and the Captain’s strength slowly returned and he made no attempt to rush Nick into anything, Nick just took it at face value.

::grimm::

Renard was taking it slowly with Nick. He knew what he wanted from his Grimm, but his health was taking its time to recover, and he found himself enjoying the time it afforded him to court his Grimm.

It wasn’t all plain sailing, there were painful set backs as his body fought the strangely persistent poison running through it. Nick’s natural empathy and kindness was most keenly appreciated as Renard weathered the painful storms of Rosalee’s cure for what ailed him.

::grimm::

Nick pulled his love into his arms. It was a bad day, as fast as the Captain’s recovery turned one corner, there seemed to be something still holding him back.

The Captain was tired, and his control was slipping, Nick knew what he was, but there were others around and Sean needed to maintain control. Mostly that control was coming from Nick through their bond.

Sean could appreciate the humour of the entire eisbiber community practically worshipping Nick, but the constant arrival of yet more gifts was beginning to wear on his nerves a little.

Monroe was at Rosalee’s place, having left strict instructions as to the last of the potions that should remove the last of the poison from Renard’s system. The last time someone had promised Sean Renard _quite a ride_ had been the understatement of the century. Rosalee Calvert nervously informing the Captain that the process was going to be painful and debilitating came as something of a comfort.

At least Sean knew what to expect.

::grimm::

She carefully hugged the shadows at the edge of the park opposite the blutbad’s home.

It was hard to believe that her son could have become involved with a wesen, let alone a blutbad, and all the other creature-friends he seem to have made, but now that he had apparently chosen a wesen, and a powerful one at that, a scion of Royalty as his mate. Well that bore investigation.

The attack on Nick’s mate, that was worrisome.

Kelly Burkhardt doubted that she would be welcome, but her concern was for the Grimm, the wesen could take care of himself.

The surprise was that Nick and his mate, and the blutbad seemed to be under some sort of protection. A car had driven past the house three times, in random pattern, the larger surprise was that the driver was an eisbiber, at his side a hare, with three more eisbiber in the back seat.

Instead of walking up to the house, Kelly remained in the shadows. Purely to observe, she reined her Grimm in, no sense in spooking the patrol.

::grimm::

Elizabeth Lascelles could sense her son wherever he was. A result of his upbringing. Forced to flee with her child when she was discovered by the King’s wife as a hexenbiest, Elizabeth kept the marker on her child even when he was grown to manhood.

He had turned out so much better than his legitimate half-brothers. A fact that the King had been heard to bemoan in private. Eric’s stupidity and jealousy of Sean’s superior abilities and intelligence had been paid very satisfactorily in blood, but her son had now been attacked twice, and this second attack concerned her greatly.

Her Sean had chosen a Grimm for a mate. Not in itself particularly shocking, but the fact that the Grimm was young, barely fledged and one of his detectives had thrown her a little. His gender barely seemed relevant.

Now her son and his mate appeared to be in the house of a blutbad, and Elizabeth was concerned about this too. 

The allegiances of her son, and her son’s mate were confusing.  
She studied the house, all seemed quiet, but the presence of an apparent patrol circling the area raised her suspicions a little.

It was the scent she caught, the presence of quite another visitor which worried her.

A Grimm.


	4. and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the cure reaches its climax, and Nick holds on to his miserably ill mate.

Captain Sean Renard had rated the hexenbiest cure prepared by Catherine Schade amongst the most unpleasant experiences he had ever been through.

Rosalee’s final cure. Worse.

Dimly he remembered her saying that things would get a lot worse before he got better. He was praying for better.

This was hell.

His stomach muscles wrenched as he flopped over the side of the bed again, the only thing holding him up, his mate. Nick had one hand on Sean’s forehead, and the other arm wrapped around his waist, as Sean’s body convulsed, and his stomach muscles clenched viciously hard expelling everything he had eaten in the last few hours into the thoughtfully placed bucket by the bed.

In between the convulsing, the vomiting and the pain everywhere in his body, Sean could barely make out his mate’s gentle soothing words. The humiliation of being this weak in front of his mate made the other pain some how amplified.

::grimm::

She could feel her son’s pain and misery, and feel his mate’s worry and love for her son. She had questioned the wisdom of this alliance, she could feel uncertainty on both sides, but also great love even if they did not yet fully realize it.

With the Grimm nearby, she would be forced to protect her son, and ironically, his Grimm mate.

::grimm::

She could feel the hexenbiest near, this one was powerful, perhaps the most powerful she had ever encountered, and that shook her slightly.

She would have to protect her son, and bizarrely his regnant mate. If Nick truly loved this creature, she could not break his heart by destroying the creature. If Sean Renard was half the man he appeared to be, he was strangely more human than some of the greedy fools in power in his city.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

::grimm::

Nick held his exhausted Captain carefully in his arms. The older man was still going through the brutal purge cycles which were ridding his body of the last of the poison.

He was tired himself, but he had acknowledged that he did care deeply about the man he had pledged himself too. He tried to comfort Sean through the pain, knowing that the man he had accepted as his mate was suffering. 

Respite came as Sean collapsed across Nick’s thighs, the older man’s weight pinning Nick in place, the Captain was spent, head hanging down, wheezing breaths drawn in slowly. Nick hated how little he could do, beyond rub his hand slowly over Renard’s long muscular back, and whisper soothing things to him.

Not much in the face of all that pain and misery.

He was so totally concentrated on the long frame shuddering in his arms that the sudden change in the air around them barely registered, then he felt it. Nick looked up, his arms closing around Sean instinctively.

She was tall, blonde and a hexenbiest. Nick had never felt her coming, for a moment he froze, although his arms tightened and Sean moaned in pain.

Elizabeth Lascelles looked down at her son and her son’s lover. Saw the flash of Grimm in the gray eyes staring up at her, the way he tried to move to shield her son.

To her surprise she approved. Her very special son had found love with an equal. His father, and the other Royals would not like it, but that made it all the more delightful to her. And there was a grandchild too.

Nick was beginning to question who the hexenbiest was, despite Sean’s lethargic response, he could tell that she meant them no harm. Then Sean groaned and moved again, and Nick shoved the presence aside with the need to care for and comfort his mate.

Things altered subtly again, but Nick was too worried to care as Sean convulsed in agony, sobbing in pain, surely the dry heaves indicated that it was over, but then his Captain gave a horrible, pained cry, and threw up what seemed like gallons of black slime. Nick rubbed Sean’s back, aware that the hexenbiest had moved closer and that somehow there was someone else in the room.

Kelly Burkhardt would have instinctively moved in to dispatch the hexenbiest, but this one was strong and she seemed to have a connection to Nick’s mate.

She sensed that the regnant was no threat. Her heart was genuinely moved by the look of horror and love on Nick’s face. Half naked, sprawled across Nick’s lap, his wesen mate was huge, and powerfully built. An imposing presence even sick and suffering.

Sean eased himself back onto the bed, with Nick’s help, and looked up. “Mother.” He croaked.

Nick cleared his head. “Your mother?”

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Nick parsed the mildly triumphant look on the woman’s face. He guessed he could see her point, Sean was an impressive man. His own eyebrows snapped together when he glanced behind Elizabeth Lascelles and caught sight of his own mother.

“Mother.” He snapped. “What are you doing here?”

Where Elizabeth Lascelles was all smug charm, Kelly Burkhardt was all dark and brooding grace.

Sean closed his eyes. He had sensed the tug of her powerful Grimm presence, but was too preoccupied with the misery of the cure. Somewhere deep inside, there was a very tiny urge to giggle. He repressed it strongly, feeling his less than amused mate move into a far more protective position. Sean turned his head, nudged his cheek against his Nick’s thigh. Nick’s hand instantly curved around the back of Sean’s neck.

He could feel the fierceness of the thrum as the Grimm began to assert itself. He didn’t need to open his eyes to sense the amusement of both women. He reached along the bond he shared with his mother.

_Don’t. Just… don’t._

_It’s cute._ His head ached, his body felt as though it had expelled everything he had ever eaten, he was vaguely aware that his mate was holding a glass of water, but he felt too tired to even rinse and spit. He was not about to deal with his mother’s misplaced sense of humour.

Kelly would have willingly taken the hexenbiest’s head off, but this was apparently Sean Renard’s mother.

“Elizabeth Lascelles.” She kept her tone cool, but polite.

“Kelly Burkhardt.” _So the hexenbiest knew who she was too. Good._

Nick scowled. “If you’re here to help, fine… if not…” He shot them both a hard look. Sean relaxed more, his body was starting to recover itself, he had his mate.

 _I can see that._ Sean ignored her, Nick was gently rubbing his free hand up and down the arm that Renard had thrown over his lap. 

“Well this is awkward.” Elizabeth Lascelles looked around, spied the chair in the corner of the room, and sat.

Kelly Burkhardt cross the room to seat herself at the end of the bed, avoiding Renard’s legs. “Isn’t it just.” The tiniest sting of challenge in her tone.


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is back on his feet, almost healed. The mothers are still there, and Sean is beginning to doubt that Nick wants to complete the process.

Sean Renard was back on his feet, purged of the hexenbiest curse, to all intents and purposes cured, he still felt the hollowness of the bond between Nick and himself.

Burkhardt had only done what was necessary to save Renard’s life, he knew that and was grateful, he just…

Sean scowled, and woged in annoyance with himself. Why he expected eternal declarations of undying love, Nick had saved his life, Sean should just be grateful and have done with it.

But the primitive inside of Sean Renard wanted more. So much more.

::grimm::

Nick was having a hard time. He’d saved the Captain, he cared, he just wasn’t certain if it was going to be a forever love. Renard was wesen. A regnant, a truly powerful and striking creature that was the Guardian of Portland. Nick was a Grimm.

The part where Nick really was uncertain was why someone as powerful and accomplished and drop dead gorgeous as Captain Sean Renard could possibly want Nick. Even if he was a Grimm. He was just Nick Burkhardt, junior detective.

Renard spoke several languages, he moved through the corridors of power and in circles far above Nick’s head, he was a Prince goddamn it.

Of course, Nick working through everything and saving Sean’s life was one thing, dealing with the Lord Regnant’s mother was something else.

Then, as if things couldn’t have been more complicated, there was his own mother to contend with.

::grimm::

Elizabeth Lascelles and Kelly Burkhardt tolerated each other. On the one hand, Renard could sense that they would love to go up against each other, only his presence and his recent illness kept them from that.

His mother thought Nick wasn’t really good enough, and said as much. Renard scowled and left her in no doubt that not only was Nick good enough that the psychic bond had already been formed, and in the process of taking back his life from the hexenbiest curse, Sean Renard had already claimed Nick Burkhardt.

Which was mostly the truth. Sean had claimed Nick twice, the unbreakable bond occurred on the third mating, and Sean was determined to bring his Nick back to him.

So he wandered around his apartment, in black silk sleep pants and a Japanese kimono gown, the pants rode as low on his hips as dignity and decency allowed (wandering around in front of the mothers was just a no), the gown emphasized the breadth of his shoulders, and since he left it open, the shape of it just drew the eye to Sean’s impressive pectoral muscles, and cut six-pack abs.

He was throwing out lures left and right, which only really served to make Nick more skittish.

Alarmingly the mothers seemed bonded in amusement over Sean’s peacock nature and the amplified sexual tension that was sending Nick some pretty powerful messages.

At least Nick was still with him.

Though he could have done without the turmoil of the hexenbiest and the Grimm. Even if they were his mother and Nick’s mother.

He knew that Elizabeth wouldn’t leave him until he was back to full strength. Hexenbiests were maternal in that way, and Sean knew that she really did love him.

Kelly Burkhardt wasn’t going to leave Nick alone with Elizabeth in Renard’s house.

::grimm::

It was late. Sean was exhausted, mercifully the mothers seemed to have withdrawn a little, so he had some space on his own. Nick hadn’t returned from the station, and despite the link between them which Sean was not going to abuse, Sean didn’t know if he was coming back.

The bond ached a little, if Renard was being honest, he was actually scared to open it in case he saw that Nick was rejecting him and walking away.

He was so damn tired, controlling everything in front of Elizabeth and Kelly, keeping his guard up, fighting the remnants of the damn curse. He still felt like shit.

His couch was huge, and relatively comfortable, and if it meant he didn’t have to encounter his or Nick’s mother on the way to bed, he would take that.

He lay down. Head resting on one of the cushions which he shoved into a comfortable position. He closed his eyes, feeling a sense of melancholy sweep through him that wasn’t there before. Nick wasn’t coming.

::grimm::

A hand on his cheek woke him. Slowly Renard opened his eyes, focusing on the vision in front of him, looking into the beautiful, worried eyes of his Nick.

“Hey.” Nick’s voice was soft. “Thought you were resting.”

Renard struggled to pull his mind back from the ether, back from the thoughts of loss and pain that were almost overwhelming him.

“Nick.”

“Yeah.”

He felt very stupid, but he had to say it. “You came back.”

“Yeah, I did.”

It passed between them then, along the bond, Renard asked and Nick answered. Yes.

Sean was on his feet, holding out a hand to Nick, who accepted it. He pulled the young Grimm into the bedroom and closed the door.

::grimm::

Elizabeth Lascelles heard the bedroom door close, her son and his Grimm mate together. She smiled and poured herself another coffee. She could feel the Grimm mother somewhere in the apartment, but all was right between her son and his Nick, so she was satisfied. It was time to leave this place.

::grimm::

Kelly Burkhardt had witnessed her son’s return to the creature’s opulent apartment. A lifetime’s hunting and survival made her hang back from greeting him. She watched Nick find Renard on the couch, took in the tender expression on Nick’s face and knew that the bond was too strong to be broken. Nick loved his Captain.

Fine. She wouldn’t come between them. She just needed to be certain that Elizabeth Lascelles had gone.

::grimm::

Sean cradled Nick in his arms gently, as Nick bent his head, the bond mark was fading a little, and Sean hesitated. He wanted to be sure that this was freely given. Surprised himself, the regnant was not given to self-doubt.

Nick’s lips brushed Renard’s bare shoulder, he nudged it a little, then Sean gasped as Nick bit down on the joint, firmly. “Mine.”

It was barely a mark. It didn’t even break the skin, but Sean felt the strength of it reverberate through his body. 

Nick put his mouth over the joint again and bit down. “Mine.” He whispered almost harshly.

His teeth grazed Sean’s shoulder again, and the regnant swooped, his teeth closing over the claim mark on Nick’s shoulder, close to his neck.

Nick arched up in Sean’s arms, “MINE!” he cried.

Sean pressed his tongue to the claim mark… “yours” he whispered into Nick’s skin, “forever yours.”


End file.
